


шоколадные палочки

by simbay



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: у нонон сломался ноутбук





	шоколадные палочки

**Author's Note:**

> по заявке  
> где-то были арты, где нонон воровала палочки у хоки, ну они и легли в основу

— Языком, значит, она трепать умеет, а как компьютер сломался — так сразу "я ничего не умею, ничего не получается, плак-плак, помоги мне, Четырехглазый"? Эх, Джакузуре, змея ты редкостная.

— А ну цыц, глупый пес. Чини и помалкивай, а то я тебе свою дирижерскую палочку в профилактических целях запихну в одно место, да так глубоко, что тебе даже твой любимый Иори не поможет.

На самом деле перепалки между Нонон и Хокой были делом настолько привычным для Элитной Четверки и госпожи Сацки, что никто уже не обращал на это внимание. Даже Гамагори, который ранее всегда шикал на эту парочку, только-только начинавшую спор в присутствии госпожи Кирюин-младшей. Привык, видимо. Даже ученики более низкого ранга не обращали на эти перепалки внимания, если эти двое начинали свои разборки посреди коридора, хотя раньше это служило отличным поводом для сплетен. Хотя некоторые, не будем указывать на переведенную ученицу под фамилией Матой и ее подруженьку, до сих пор пытались разобраться, что тут было и как.

— Я тебе говорю, не чисто все это! Вот ты мне скажи, ты их проверял? Может, они там план коварный строят против меня... или вашей извращенной организации, а для виду вот так вот грызутся, чтобы мы подумали, что ничего не происходит? — Рюко определенно была любительницей поискать черную кошку там, где ее не было. А так как Мако в этом ничего не смыслила, а лишь намекала на отношения между Змеей и Собакой, то доставалось несчастному Микисуги, который уже слышать не мог про Джакузуре и Инумуту.

На деле все оказалось гораздо проще, и волновалась Матой зря. Вон, надо было Мако слушать. Об этом Рюко узнала в один прекрасный солнечный денек, когда ненароком услышала очередной спор этой парочки где-то в компьютерном классе. Решив подслушать, она прильнула к двери и увидела то, что потом заставило ее каждый раз при виде этой парочки сдерживать гогот и убегать в другой коридор, удивляя не только Мако, но и самих виновников.

Но вернемся же к тому, что увидела Матой в тот прекрасный солнечный день. В то время класс уже опустел, и в кабинете остались лишь эти двое. Хока сидел над розовым ноутбуком, который ему явно притащила Нонон (Матой сомневалась, что у кого-то другого в школе был такой фетиш на розовый цвет), попутно перекидываясь с виновницей поломки несчастного агрегата едкими фразочками.

— Ты куда тычешь? Хочешь сломать мне тут все?! — недовольно прорычала Нонон. Хока, кажется, уже перестал обращать на нее внимание, он молча ковырялся в устройстве, не особо обращая внимания на ворчащую Джакузуре. — Эй, собачка, я к кому обращаюсь?!

— Куда надо, туда и тычу. А ты не мешай, профессионал делом занят! — важно заявил Хока, продолжая копаться во внутренностях несчастного ноутбука. Нонон, нахмурившись, замолчала и продолжила наблюдать за изредка вставлять своим комментарии.

— А это что?  
— Зачем ты это соединил?  
— Ты думаешь, проблема в этом маленьком вентиляторе?  
— Почему тут горел зеленый огонек, а затем он покраснел?

Ну и так далее в таком духе. Но видя, что Хока вместо привычной реакции, когда он начинал кипеть, вдруг работает абсолютно молча, Нонон решила, что пора прекращать это. Потому что неправильно это, это не тот песик, которого она знала и которого обожала всем сердцем доводить. Задумчиво потирая подбородок, Джакузуре стала взглядом искать предмет, который уж точно выведет Инумуту из себя, ну или хотя бы займет ее на время, а то смотреть, как умничает этот очкарик ей уже надоело.

Окинув взглядом комнату, Нонон остановила свой взгляд на Хоке. Стоящая за дверью Рюко тихо прыснула — смотрела то девица на область чуть ниже спины,по крайней мере ей так думалось. Смотрела-то Нонон в одно время туда, но все же не совсем туда. Она упорно сверлила взглядом коробочку, висящую на поясе компьютерного гения, где хранились шоколадные палочки. Сама Нонон это знала, но все время, когда ей доводилась возможность взять немного оттуда, забывала. А тут на — вспомнила!

Осторожно приоткрыв коробочку, Нонон двумя пальцами вынула пару палочек. Хока, кажется, ничего не заметил и продолжил копаться в ноутбуке. Быстро запихнув сладости себе в рот, Нонон, откровенно наплевав на статус злой и высокомерной леди, начала вновь и вновь брать из коробочки шоколадные палочки.

Она уже не видела, что Инумута давно косился на нее и усмехался. Усмехалась и Рюко, но только не так добродушно, как Хока, а ехидней — еще один компромат на цепных собачек Кирюин. Посягательства Нонон закончились, когда Хока развернулся полностью и серьезно, нагнав на себя серьезность, спросил:

— Ты чего это делаешь, Джакузуре?

От неожиданности Нонон вскочила на ноги и поскользнулась на краю куртки Хоки, лежавшей на полу, из-за чего она стремительно полетела вниз, однако в последний момент перед поцелуем с полом была схвачена Хокой. Покраснев, словно спелый помидор, Нонон ошарашено смотрела на Инумуту, а потом громко гаркнула, из-за чего даже стоящая в коридоре Матой вздрогнула:

— Ты чего творишь, псина?!

— Почему сразу "псина"? — наигранно обиделся Хока, отпуская руки. Встав, Нонон одернула платье и злобным взглядом просверлила парня, тот все так же картинно обижался. — Я ей тут компьютер чиню за бесплатно, палочки шоколадные отдаю, а она обзывается. Нехорошо это, Нонон.

— Ты чего меня по имени зовешь, совсем обнаглел?! — вспыхнула Джакузуре. — Ну взяла я одну палочку, жадный что ли?!

— Нонон, — повторил Хока, но уже серьезней. Девушка замолчала. — Я уже как минут десять назад закончил его чинить, и все это время я наблюдал за тем, как ты ешь мои запасы, — он всучил ей ноутбук и усмехнулся. — Ну, держи. А я пойду, меня вон дополнительное занятие ждет, по истории, а то все отстаю и отстаю.

Встав, он направился к выходу из кабинета. В последнее мгновение Матой успела спрятаться за колонной и с волнением наблюдала за тем, как прочь сначала вышел Хока, а затем и покрасневшая Нонон. Рюко до мельчайших подробностей запомнила этот случай и потом рассказала Мако, одного, правда, не увидела.

Еле заметную улыбку Джакузуре.


End file.
